


try my luck.

by emiliathegreat



Series: eddie brock/artist!reader [2]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Drinking, Eddie Brock is respectful, F/M, First Date, Making Out, Pre-film, consent is important!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:53:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22794295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emiliathegreat/pseuds/emiliathegreat
Summary: Eddie Brock follows up on his promise and invites you over to his place for your first date
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Reader
Series: eddie brock/artist!reader [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638736
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	try my luck.

**Author's Note:**

> here’s the long-awaited second part to _[i believe it could be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16899351)_, though it could be read as a stand-alone! the title comes from the song fool for love by lord huron, which i’ve been listening to a lot lately.

Your heart raced as you stood in the hallway in front of Eddie’s apartment door.

You raised your fist to knock before quickly lowering it, taking a deep breath, and checking a text from Eddie one more time to make sure that you had the correct apartment number. 

_Why were you so nervous?_

You had never been so wound up for a date before, at least as long as you could remember. Maybe part of it was because he was _the_ Eddie Brock, who has traveled the world searching for truth and seeing all kinds of beautiful things in his travels. 

_And he saw enough of that beauty in you that he wanted to take you out?_

You blushed, far too excited to let self-doubt root itself in your fluttering stomach. In a moment of courage, you raised your fist once more to rap on the door a few times. You heard footsteps on the other side of the door, and after a moment, it opened, revealing an absolutely beaming Eddie. “Hey!” He greeted. “Come on in!” 

He ushered you inside the apartment, and you got to take a good look at the interior. There was a worn, comfy-looking couch and a coffee table opposite a TV, a small kitchen that looked like it had been recently cleaned, and a kitchen table with a closed laptop and a few piles of papers and notebooks. There were a few concert posters and news spreads framed on the walls, and you smiled. It wasn’t a cookie-cutter picture of the perfect apartment, instead it was lived-in and homey. Eddie noticed you looking around and grew sheepish, rubbing at the back of his neck. “I, uh, cleaned up a little bit. Sorry if it’s still a little cluttered.” He said nervously.

You grinned up at him. “It’s a really nice place, Eddie. It feels very you.” The tension in his shoulders lessened. It was comforting to know that he was at least a little bit as nervous as you were, and you found yourself relaxing as well. 

You sat down on the couch in front of the coffee table, where two plates of re-plated Thai takeaway were sitting. He had texted you earlier in the day to get your favorite order, but the lack of surprise didn’t make the gesture any less heartwarming. You heard the fridge door open and close as you were admiring the spread, and then Eddie was taking a seat next to you on the couch, holding a cold beer out to you. “As promised.” He said with a smirk.

You took it from him, cracking it open and taking a sip as he did the same. From there, the two of you grabbed your plates and tucked in, making small talk about the things that you had each done since you had seen each other last. Just like the last time you were in a position like this, conversation came easily, and it wasn’t long before you found yourself getting into a good flow and eventually telling Eddie about something that one of your friends did years ago that still made you laugh, pulling up the video proof you had of the incident and making him laugh so hard that he nearly choked on his drunken noodles. 

When the food was gone, you saw Eddie shift on the couch like he was going to begin cleaning up, but you quickly snatched both of the plates up and were halfway to the sink before he could make a noise of protest. “You’re hosting and bought dinner, I’ve got this.” You chirped, and he shook his head with a smile, grabbing the few empty bottles on the coffee table and following you into the kitchen to dispose of them. 

As you put the first plate into the drying rack, Eddie opened the fridge to get a couple more bottles, popping the caps off and putting one next to you on the counter. You drank as you finished the dishes, and by the time you were done, Eddie had thrown on some music and was leaning against the counter next to you, bobbing his head along to the Van Halen song that was playing softly in the background. 

“Don’t know if I took you for a classic rock type.” You teased as you drained the sink and hung the towel up to dry, glancing over to a retro-looking Def Leppard tour poster hanging on the wall, and he shrugged. 

“I listen to other things, but it’s always a good mood.” 

You grinned, drying your hands off, grabbing your half-full beer, and hoisting yourself up to sit on the island counter across from where he was leaning. “I’ll cheers to that,” You saluted, and he clinked the neck of his bottle to yours with a laugh. 

The two of you continued to chat, eventually moving back to the comfort of the couch. Eddie told you stories from his travels as you finished off the 12-pack in the fridge and sipped on a few fingers of whiskey that he had poured for you. He explained about a couple interesting encounters with locals when he was doing international work, and about a bad experience he had in a karaoke bar in Vegas when he was doing a story on the strip. The way he told stories had you completely transfixed, and you could tell that it was a skill that made him such a good reporter. You ended up pretty close to one another on the couch, you leaning into his side with your legs tucked under yourself and his arm around you, the other free to gesture as he talked. 

After the end of a particularly uplifting story about an experience he had in New York, your empty glasses sitting on the coffee table, he let out a sigh, sinking more into the couch and smiling down at you. “You know, you can tell me to shut up whenever you get sick of hearing my voice, right?.” 

“Why would I do that?” You asked, nudging him in the ribs with your shoulder.

“I don’t know, I don’t want you getting the impression that I’m just speaking to fill space, y’know? You’re just really easy to talk to.” You looked up at him to see a slight blush color his cheeks. 

Your face grew warm as well. “I’m not complaining,” you quipped. He chuckled, blue eyes drifting over your facial features in the moment of silence that followed. You found yourself doing the same, glancing down at his lips and feeling the air in the room electrify. _You really wanted to kiss him_.

As soon as the thought crossed your mind, Eddie was slowly beginning to move closer, eyes bright and alert for any sign that you didn’t want to take the step, but you didn’t give him the chance to misinterpret anything and pressed forward eagerly, capturing his mouth in a kiss. 

It was chaste at first as the two of you got a feel for each other, but it wasn’t long before his hand was coming up to cup your face. His mouth was opening to yours, letting you get your first real taste of him, and you could only imagine how much you tasted like booze, but you didn’t care because Eddie was kissing you in a way that you hadn’t been kissed in a long time.

The first time you pulled back for air, Eddie’s hands on your hips guided you to straddle his solid thighs and settle in his lap. You felt giddy as he pressed his mouth to you again, this time on the line of your jaw, and you sighed, keeping one hand on his chest while the other gently raked your nails through the hair at the back of his head. The action had him relaxing even further into you, gripping your hips and pulling you impossibly closer to him. 

You could only imagine how the two of you looked from an outside perspective going at each other like restless, horn teenagers, and the thought alone made you giggle breathlessly, tugging Eddie’s head away from where he was sucking a mark onto your neck to reconnect your lips, licking into his mouth and savoring the noise of contentment that he made in response. 

It wasn’t until you smoothed your hands down Eddie’s abdomen and tugged at the front of his belt that he pulled fully away from you, gently taking hold of your wrist and bringing your hand up to rest it on his stubbly cheek. “I don’t think that’s the best idea, sweetheart.” He said gently. “As much as I’d love to, I think we’ve both had a little too much to drink tonight to go farther than this.”

The look on your face must have made him nervous because panic bloomed in his eyes, and he took in a quick breath as if he was going to say something. You quickly silenced him with a peck to the lips and a smile, which he returned with a look of relief. “You’re right.” You said with a sigh as he nipped at your jaw. 

“I can make it up to you later, I promise,” He told you lowly, clearly having gotten his confidence back after he had set the boundary, hands smoothing over your lower back under the fabric of your shirt and leaning in to bite at your bottom lip. You kissed him back, trying to pour everything you could into it because he had just confirmed that he wanted to see you and do this again, and the idea alone had warmth blooming in your chest. 

The two of you continued to make out and stay cuddled together on the couch until a glance at your phone had you groaning. “It’s getting late, I’d better get out of your hair.” 

“I’ll get you an Uber.” He said, tapping at his phone for a minute before tossing it aside and pulling you in for another kiss. “And for the record, I really don’t mind having you in my hair.” He remarked, which made you laugh. 

You gathered your things and Eddie walked you to where the uber was waiting, your fingers intertwined with his. “Let’s do this again soon.” You told him, and he kissed you one more time as an affirmative. 

“Text me when you make it home, ok?” 

“I will.” 

He gave you one last beaming smile and squeeze of your hand before you got into the backseat of the waiting car, and he waved as it pulled away from the curb. You weren’t sure if it was the alcohol left in your system, but you felt giddy about the way that the night had gone, and you were buzzing in excitement at the prospect of seeing him again.

“The two of you are really cute together.” The uber driver remarked, and she gave you a smile in the rearview mirror. You thanked her genuinely, smiling and blushing red.

As you looked out the window of the moving car, you couldn’t help but think that this was the start of something really good. You could just tell.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, feel free to like/reblog it on tumblr [_here_](https://darlingpeter.tumblr.com/post/190800902855/try-my-luck)! I have a nsfw third part sketched out, so let me know what you think! all kudos and comments are greatly appreciated and thank you for reading!


End file.
